During the past twenty years, my research has focused on the power-to-weight ratio and heat-loss reduction of the compound cylinders configuration; after years of experiments, the cross-cycle operation is developed to achieve a combustion process with minimum heat loss and high power output.
This present invention is one of the possible engine configurations utilizing the cross-cycle concept, further improvements on the cross-cycle operation may be achieved in the near future; and it is my earnest wish that the information disclosed herein could make a contribution to greenhouse gas reduction and engine research.